The life and times of Ren Ukazu
by DELETE NEEDED HERE
Summary: Ren Ukazu. Born after mother was KIA'ed. Her Father never came back. A wanderer who get's stuck in a situation that changes her life. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CROSSOVERS INSIDE. ON HOLD, sry
1. Ren

Authors note hi. This is my first fanfic so be gentle plz. ( these are either air qoutes or middle sections from me most times it'll say AU then this thingy then my comment.) I made the letters big so you can read em easier. 'thinking' "saying" **"demon saying" 'demon thinking'**

Now on with the story!

_**(Normal pov)**_

Ren was now sitting on the kage monument; looking over the village. The sunset before her was beautiful. Yet, she'd probably never see it again. She had given up. The glares. Everything, everything was wrong. Yet, y did she love this village soo much to curse her life like this? O how she hated itWasn't her life already screwed soo much, and now she finds out she's getting mobbed out the village. …. She's give them what they wanted. She'd leave soragakure. She'd give up her dream to be their kage.

The leaves were going by her. She'd leave her life's dream.'Pssht, like they'd even try to follow me. They don't care.'

She hears the sounds of battle from her side and swerves there. When she comes upon the scene she see's a little girl about her age getting beat up by many adults. starts playing redneck woman "what the hell are you people doing!" "killing the demon!" many answered. Ren eyes softened a bit. "Get our while you can before I kill you all." She says with much KI weaved in. At this many of them started backing away, but a select few like one with red dots above his eyes. "Get the hell out of here you-" he's dead b4 he can finish the sentence.

"Hey little girl you need some help up?" "d-don't hu-hurt me p-please."

"Oh I won't hert you don't you see I saved you?" "Thank you" "now little girl how about you go home?" "U, mam I don't have a home. The orphanage kicked me out for (air qoutes) fighting ) over food." "Well, do you want to come with me?"

**Short chapt. Do you guys think I should keep writing?**


	2. Who is this?

**Well heres chapter 2. I'm not one of those people who write long chapters but im doing my best. Also once I type these I put it up. Soo if you get an email at like 2:00 in the morning that means I've been typing at 2:00 in the morning.**

**Here are some things that I know are wrong with this story: Spelling, grammer, and many more things. **'thinking' "talking" **'demon thinking' "demon talking"**

Now on with the story.

(In some unkown clearing)

"Yes mam." "Ok" "this will be a hard journey but you're gonna be working to defend yourself you got it! No more taking this crap." "Yes niichan!" "Niichan?" "Yep! But you look the same age as me how do you know all of this?" Ren looks down. "I'd rather not talk about it yet." "Ok nee, and my names Usagi nice to meet ya!" "Ya too." They shake hands.

(Five years later in water country)

Our very own Uzumaki Naruto is fighting Haku. (AU too lazy to write the scene but right b4 Haku asks Naruto to kill him.) "Naruto-san please kill me. I have no use anymore." "oh look the so called Demon of the mist seems to be a baby. Konoha ninja I persuade you to leave or we'll kill this woman. They bring out a young girl that no one met before." "Um, what does that have to do with us? Ive never seen that girl before." At this the girl poofs away, and a voice that could bring Orochimaru to his knees says "Gato you shall pay for all you've done with intrest." By the time the mist cleared there was the girl with Gato held up by his neck.

He was desperatly trying to get out of the hold. "i-I'll give you everything just let me live." "I'd rather go to hell and be revived over just to go again." And in one move everyone heard a bone crack and the body was tossed aside. The girl then takes out his wallet. She takes the money and walks up to the Konoha ninja. "Take this to the people of the Wave so they can live again. I know I won't be welcome into any village after being what I am." "Hey girl." "hm yes?" She turns around and everyone just gasps. A girl with dark brown eyes and sunburned brown hair was staring back at them. "yes?" "How about you come with us to Konoha?" iniciationg foxy grin She looks surprized at this. "are you sure you want me to come with you guys? I mean don't you just see what I did?" She looks behind her at the massacure. "Do you regret it? Do you feel Guilty for killing them?" "I normally wouldn't say this but yeah I feel soo sad. Like all I do is kill." "Then you can come with us. Your caring makes you stronger not weaker. Yet, everyone doesn't think that." Naruto's team just looks at him dumbfounded.

"I know that!" the girls eyes soften and in a softer tone she says "I'll go if my friends go too."

**Will Naruto accept the deal? How is he soo smart now? Why is he asking her to come with them. And which girl is it? Who is she? Is it Ren? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Going home

"Sure." A chorus of what's was heard. Even from the girl who it was directed too. "Naruto-baka you don't even know who it is so why did you invite them? Their killers!" "because they are not hostile. Don't you see they helped us from fighting pointless battles. Now we don't have to fight. Now they have no reason too leave if they want they can come too." "Naruto, we take your deal."

The group was now leaving Water country. and the whole village was just standing there waiting for Team 7 and their 4 guests. Naruto had gotten closer to the 4 guests and it seemed the mysterious girl who he met was named Ren. None of Team 7 had ever seen Naruto like this. He was … SMART! No one ever thought those two words would ever be put together in ONE sentence. Especially with it being about him! Even SAKURA was getting challenged by his intelligence. Hell even Shikamaru would have a hard time beating this Naruto in Shogi and that's a a lot to say. (AU this time around Ren said all the stuff about being a hero and had tricked the thugs into thinking she was Tazuna's daughter.) "Inari what should we name this bridge. I've never thought about a name for it." "How about the Ren + Naruto bridge?" Inari yells with much vigor. "Yeah that's a great name. Water spiral bridge." (AU Ren means water lily)

"Naruto-kun why did you invite us? And are you sure the Hokage will let us join Konoha?"


	4. Lesson Learned

**Sry guys I havn't been tying for awhile but I was banned off of the computer and was worked to death. Literaly, I just came back from the hospital. For fainting off of soo much stress. Now on with the story.**

"Naruto why did you let us come with you guys?" "there was something in your eyes" A silence resounded through the camp. "besides you're cute" insert ginormous sweat drops "NARUTO!" "PERVERT!" "…" by this time Ren was a color of red that Hinata hadn't even developed yet, and that's saying a lot.

They had finnaly arrived at the village when they were stopped by the ANBU. "Kakashi Hatake, we are here to apprehend the 4 newcomers would you please move." This was said with bitter anger. "um the thing is guys is that they want to join Konoha. Soo you can't hurt them." Ren then walks right past them,but the ANBU get in the way. "Sorry little girl we can't let you in." "WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE!?!"

5 minutes later and 2 ANBU getting locked to a tree in their underwear.

With Ren was teaching them a new saying. "Now what it the phraze boys!" "NEVER CALL REN-SAMA LITTLE!" sweatdrops were everywhere. "good now im leaving you here untill you learn your lesson and if I hear you stop saying it for even a secound your staying here longer.

**Well that's it for tonight. Im beat. As I said just got out of the hospital. Well **

**Check out the next chapter. I don't even care if you review of not! That one is good enough for me.**

**3 see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been overwhelmed. Family problems and school problems. I've been trying my best to write theses and I will keep writing. Until this fic is either finished or I kill it. I might write some other stories. If anyone will help me make up things for this fic then it would help greatly. This is now Full team 7 (excluding Naruto) bashing. It matters if I feel like hurting them either. IF you guys don't want that just tell me! I'm also having confidence problems. My (friends) are telling me my stories suck soo plz don't flame. At least for awhile. **

They had just made it to the hokages office when our 2 heroes heard some loud, boisterous sound. No one knew why the 2 disappeared, but a certain Uchia and fan girl was ( wondering how they disappeared so fast. cough, jealous non the ground where they once was a note that said, "Something came up. Don't worry you'll see us 2morrow." Only 2 people really worried about them anyways.

with Ren and Naruto

They had followed the noise and found a few boys beating up a wolf and fox. The fox was a bloody red and pure white tail tip. The wolf was a Pure white with blue eyes, and had the same red as the fox on its tips. me my stories suck soo im kindaknow the boys were in the trash themselves. the 2 animals seemed very protective of each other if either of them tried to walk up the animals would step back and start growling. Just think of it now. seeing \ Ren and Naruto take a step forward an d seeing 2 animals take a step back. Really funny huh, and that's what they were going through. "oh Come on! We're just trying to help you animals. You can trust us!"


	6. NewAccount, Revised Story

Hey Everybody, I know it's been Much longer than it should be..

I'm just telling everyone that I'm making a new Account.. It's going by Chrimson fox. (yeah i know that's the same name..) but i like it better .. (for some wierd reason)

Anyways, tomorrow night, around 11 or 10 Pm, I should be able to upload my new Prologue for Life and Times of Ren Uzaku. Till then!

Sayonara!!


End file.
